


Let's have a chat

by LittleDeadMaiden



Series: Let's do it (or "How it could have happened") [1]
Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDeadMaiden/pseuds/LittleDeadMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy has always taken after her dad, even in such small things like noticing something. Her intuition also helped her a lot; but it appeared to bring trouble to her brother, Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have a chat

Kennedy never had any doubts about her brother's courage and masculinity, even if it was Teddy. He was one of those guys who care more about clothes than football, and Ken loved it. She loved the fact that her brother is calm, intelligent and elegant because she always had him as a role model. She even loved her brother's best friend Vincent, who was a complete opposite of Teddy in most of the aspects of his life. Vincent was that someone who you could rely on whenever you need him and he will be there not only to beat the crap out of the bullies, but to support you with a warm smile and a hug. Vincent was just Vincent.  
Teddy would have never been able to tell if Vincent is honest with him when it came to personal relationships as for both of them it was an unknown and delicate topic to talk about. Kennedy knew for ages that Vince has hots for her baby brother, but is too scared of revealing his feelings to Teddy. She realized that her help is needed after she has seen them sitting in Vince's car parked next to the entrance to the Bijapur mansion, blond guy playing his old acoustic guitar and Teddy reading a book. Ken noticed Teddy having a sad look on his face as he turned around - and that was quite unusual for him. Her baby brother never showed his disappointed face to anyone (except Vincent, of course).   
Three hours later, when she's been sitting on a large sofa with her laptop Teddy came in, smiling sadly. His steps were nearly silent, but Ken decided to cheer him up or make him a bit relaxed.  
-What's up, little brother? - Kennedy didn't regret saying this even if she knew that Teddy hates being called "small" or anything related because of one fat blondie, but she just wanted to call him like that. Just because. Just cause she can.  
-Um... Hi, - Teddy looked like he just woke up from a long dream and still can't realize where he was. - I've just...  
Kennedy rolled her eyes. -Yeah, yeah, just had a nice date with your boyfriend. Got it.  
Teddy looked at her angrily, but Ken noticed a light blush on his cheeks. - Vincent is not my BOYFRIEND. He is my BEST FRIEND. Why is everyone thinking that we're dating?   
-Well,- Ken sat up and closed her laptop. -You just look like a nice couple, that's it. And you know, it's hard to think that you two don't have anything between you,- Ken stood up and walked to Teddy.   
Teddy looked even sadder that he had before, with his blush gone and shoulders lowered under a pressure of his concerns which Ken has started to have a guess about.  
-We wouldn't ever be able to... Simply because Vincent and I are straight. He doesn't need me. C'mon, he's dating Kamri, - Teddy started to panic in front of his sister, what has never happened before. His hands were shaking and eyes started to get watery.- He doesn't need me anymore, and you're talking about having a crush, - his voice changed due to him being nervous,- This sounds too unreal to believe in.  
It didn't take Ken too long to guess. She felt so stupid and blamed herself for not noticing anything for the last couple of months. She has blamed herself previously for not saying anything to their parents as Teddy got beaten up by John, but that was a different case - HE didn't want her to say anything. Now she has had an opportunity to understand her brother better, and she could have probably lost it if she hadn't sat there when Teddy was coming in.   
-It's you, - Kennedy exclaimed, - you're the one who's being in the friendzone, - Teddy has started becoming red and moving backwards.  
-You're in love with Vincent.  
Silence has pierced the room expectingly, and Teddy had now turned his head down so that his sister wouldn't be able to see tears running don't his cheeks and chin, dripping onto his shirt. But Kennedy didn't need any explanations, she just came closer to her brother and gave him a hug. Their about-to-be-equal height was handy now - Kennedy appeared to be the only person who on whose shoulder he could literally cry on. Kennedy squeezed her brother's shoulders and gave him a pat on his back, feeling his heavy breaths.   
-Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, - this moment had to be the key to their life onwards as both of them understood that they can always rely on each other. Kennedy gave Teddy the last pat and leaned backwards so that she could have a look at his face and tell him something.  
-I've actually realized it long time ago. It's just...I've never had anyone to talk to about it,- Teddy wiped off his tears. His cheeks became dry, but they still were red and his eyes were probably sore.   
-I know. And let me tell you one thing, - Kennedy gave him a warm smile. - Vincent has the same problem.  
Teddy looked up surprised. -Wha...  
Kennedy shook her head ironically.-You two are really made for each other. You both are smart, but too stupid to figure out each other's feelings.   
Teddy looked shocked and happy at the same time, with his hands now holding Ken's tightly. -Are you sure,- his voice was nearly gone and therefore it sounded more like a whisper, but to Kennedy, this sounded like a normal thing.  
-Yeah. You just need to go for it.  
Kennedy wasn't waiting for an answer, so she just took Teddy's phone out of his jeans' pocket and unlocked it. Scrolling down the contacts, she's found Vince's, and gave the phone back to its owner. Teddy looked hesitant and worried, but after a nod from Ken, he pressed the call button on the phone and waited for Vincent to pick his phone up. Ten seconds later his face brightened up and he said loudly - Vincent, can we meet? I need to talk to you about something...  
That was the last conversation that month that Kennedy and Vincent have had. Kennedy has received a pile of work from her college, and Teddy... Well, Teddy has had his own problems, such as applying for a uni, passing the exams and getting the school council to work properly. But now both Bijapurs had something new in their daily routine. This something usually happened on Saturday evening as Ken has been returning from college and Teddy has been finishing his workload. This also required one more persons presence, and as it was Saturday now, Ken was waiting in the dining room holding a cup of hot chocolate. She knew that she won't be noticed looking through the huge window at the two figures outside. Not only because she was standing quite far from it, but also because her little brother and Vincent were too busy passionately kissing each other while sitting in Vincent's car. That was a perfect moment to go through, and Kennedy wouldn't have changed it. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written in English ever, and as you may have noticed it is not my home language. Thank you very much for reading it and please tell me if you want to see any other fanfics about this fandom.


End file.
